conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Portland
The Republic of Portland, is an island country located in the western Europe, consists of two major islands and more than 100 small islands. It was found human inhabitation since the 7th Century and later built an Empire at the 12th Century. The republic forms after the last emperor of the country, Charles VII, was forced to abdicate after a referendum proposed to anti-empire political forces, in 1863. Differ from its British, French and Spanish counterparts, Portland did not do any colonization and at the meantime enjoyed the advancement of technology due to industrial revolution in late Empire and early Republic period. Depsite major damages towards the country occurred in WWII, Portland still faced a huge economical growth during the 20th Century. Today, Portland is one of the most modernized and developed nation in the world and citizens there enjoy high standard of living. The country is also a member of UN , OECD and NATO . However, due to its monoethicity in nature, Portland less friendly to immigrants comparing with her neighbour, and is one of the most Euroskeptic countries in the continent, where she is not an EU member state, and a majority of citizens oppose her to do so. History To be constructed. Politics Portland is a unitary state which adopted a parliamentary model in political system, and the government is established based on the separation of powers , which executive, legislature and judiciary branches are divided. President The President of the Republic of Portland is the head of state of the country, which is stated in the Constitution. The president mostly practices a ceremonial role and most of his/her action requires the advice and approval of the Cabinet of Portland. The office of President is directly elected in a 6-year term under the first-past-the-post voting system, with re-election is forbidden. There is no vice-president in Portland such that when the position is vacant, the Speaker of Senate will become the acting president and a by-election has to be held in the Parliament to elect a new President serving the remaining term of office within 60 days. The current President is Pan Leong Hwai Jason, who took office in 2015 January 1 and expected to serve until 2020 December 31. Legislature The parliament of Portland is bicameral legislature consists of the House of Representative (lower house) and the Senate (upper house). According to the Constitution of Republic of Portland, the parliament holds the supereme power of the state and is the only legislating body of the Republic. Both the House of Representative and the Senate are directly elected and the members of them are called Members of Parliament (MPs). The House of Representative is more powerful than the Senate in terms of resolving government's budgets and treaties and is the only house which can elect the Prime Minister and initiate motion of no-confidence towards the cabinet. This is because the House of Representative can be dissolved before its term finishes such that it is more sensitive to public opinion. Executive The Cabinet of Portland is the executive branch of Portland which consists of the Prime Minister, who acts as the chairperson, and other ministers. The Prime Minister has to be the member of the House of Representative while at least two-third of ministers should be the member of parliament (can be House of Representative of Senate), according to the Constitution. The Prime Minister is elected by the House of Representative and is appointed by the President in formality and other ministers are selected by the Prime Minister and also ceremonially appointed by the President. The Cabinet shall bear responsibility to the Parliament, while the Cabinet can dissolve the House of Representative as its own will, however, the House of Representative which was elected less than 6 months cannot be dissolved. The current Prime Minister is Koo Keng Fay Kevin, who took office on 2018 October 23. At the age of 41 when inaugurated, he is the youngest Prime Minister since the current constitution enacted. Judiciary The judiciary power is enacted by courts. As Portland is a unitary state, there is no provincial judiciary set by local government, while all the courts (high courts, local courts, magistrates, courts of family affairs) are set up by the central government. The court system of Portland is two-tiered which consists of general courts which are responsible for criminal and civil cases while administrative courts are for administrative litigation. Two court systems are independent to each other, with each of them have their own local courts, high courts and supreme courts. Apart from the general court and administrative court system, the Constitutional Court of Portland exercises the authority of constitutional review , and it is the only court in Portland that can announce a law or government order unconstitutional, as well as forcing a political party to dissolve. Also, it is also the court that impeachment trials against the President or governors of provinces take place. In order to prove the participation among citizens of the judiciary system, lay judge system is introduced in felony cases and prosecutors reviewing committee is set up to review prosecuting decisions of prosecutors, both of which are randomly selected in citizens and it is mandatory once he/she is selected. Geography & Demographics The Republic of Portland consists of 25 provinces, which can be classified into 20 general provinces and 5 city provinces. The only difference is that the subdivisions of general provinces are called borough or commune, while the same entities in city provinces are called districts. List of demographics of provinces are shown below. Pink color represents a city province. Society To be constructed. Category:Countries